On Monday, Vanessa and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Tiffany to time them with a stopwatch. After 2.62 minutes, Tiffany agreed to time the runners. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 99.35 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 83.46 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Vanessa in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Daniel was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Daniel was 15.89 seconds faster than Vanessa.